The Allstar Weekend Fiasco
by Canas69
Summary: Zach, Cameron, and Mikey all look happy and on top of the world in front of the camera, but what really happens behind closed doors? Are they all really as happy as they seem? ZachXCameron abuse


I shook my now sweat soaked tee shirt as me and my rising band Allstar Weekend had just finished our 4 hour rehearsal, if it had been up to me I would be lounging about on the beach playing random chords on my guitar, feeling the sun's warm rays on my back and just enjoying life, but my boyfriend Zach always has to be a perfectionist and called us all in to rehearse again for the 5th time this week.

I sighed as I picked up my water bottle and took a long swig from it. I turned around uninterested as I overheard Zach and Mikey having another argument.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT MICHAEL? I TOLD YOU TO STOP PLAYING THE DRUMS LIKE A RETARDED 5 YEAR OLD! DO YOU WANT THIS BAND TO GO DOWNHILL YOU LITTLE SHIT? IT'S ALREADY HARD ENOUGH THAT WE DON'T HAVE A RECORD LABEL ANYMORE!" Zach screamed as he threw his now empty water bottle at Mikey's drums

The arguments used to bother me in the beginning seeing as our constant arguments is what made Nathan leave the band, I used to try to stop them and be the peace maker, but no matter what way I tried to stop it, it would always result in Zach getting furious, accused me of being a traitor and an unfaithful whore who sleeps around with anybody, after he was done shouting at me he would then proceed to punching the living day lights out of me, resulting in a really nasty black eye or him forcing me to perform oral on him until he was satisfied, so now I just leave Zach to take out his anger verbally and pray that it doesn't escalate into something more.

"Zach I told you! You're overworking me and Cameron, how can we perform our best if we've only gotten 3 hours of sleep every night this week! " Michael argued, fists clenched tightly around his drumsticks.

"Well maybe if you and Cameron stopped playing like shit I WOULDN'T OVERWORK YOU GUYS!"

I sighed again as I just decided to leave the garage and go back into the house. I had heard this argument countless of times before and frankly I can't stand to hear it again. I really wanted to break up with Zach, I really did. He had hurt me one too many times, but I just couldn't find it in my heart to do so. I loved him, he was my best friend. But he also happened to be my worst enemy as well.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING CAMERON! DID I TELL YOU YOU COULD LEAVE? Zach bellowed as I heard him stomping into the kitchen where I currently was now.

"N-no of course not Zach" I replied calmly, trying to keep the fear and nervousness I was currently feeling out of my voice "I…I was just….hungry"

"Hungry…..HUNGRY! OF COURSE YOU WOULD BE HUNGRY YOU FAT LAZY PIG! You know what you should be doing instead of eating all the time you porker, you should be learning how to play the god-damn guitar BECAUSE YOU CAN'T PLAY FOR SHIT!" Zach screamed directly at my face, I whimpered as I scrunched my eyes shut and turned my head away from his, he was so close to me that I could smell the salty sweat rolling off of his hair and landing on the tile floor beneath me.

That's it, I was done. I tried turning away from Zach and running back into my room as quick as possible so that Zach couldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall any second. I didn't want to seem weak in front of him. But when I tried turning away from Zach he grabbed my shoulders hard and roughly slammed me against the refrigerator, the handle of the fridge colliding harshly into the sensitive skin on my back. That was definitely going to leave a nasty bruise. I winced as I looked up at him with moist eyes and trembling lips.

"Where the fuck do you think you're scampering off to cupcake?" Zach sneered as his hot breath kept repeatedly hitting my face.

I mewled before locking my pleading eyes onto his hard set ones.

"P-please Zach" I whimpered.

"Please what?"

I took one long shuddery breath before staring back up into his fierce, fiery eyes.

"Please don't hurt me again"

Zach stood there quiet for a moment, his eyes still boring into mine and his rough calloused hands still harshly gripping my now sore shoulders.

"Get the fuck back into the garage, we have to keep rehearsing" Zach finally spat out as he released my shoulders and stomped back into the garage where Mikey was patiently sitting at his drums, fear evident in his usually joyous eyes.

I stayed pressed up against the fridge for a little while longer trembling and gasping for the much needed breath I didn't realize I was holding in. I slowly detached myself from the fridge, grabbed another water bottle and slowly strutted back into the garage.

Ready to rehearse once again.


End file.
